


Godzilla related stuff.

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: The Dragwolf Migration [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just a little thing that fits in the Godzilla verse, Multi, No real set place in the timeline, just random places, snips and snaps of a whole story not complete, some after, some before the movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: A collection of works that were inspired by the Godzilla Verse.





	1. None of this Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I own the Dire Dragwolves, Dragwolves, Cycoline Primes, Cycolines and the planets they come from. I own nothing else. Please do not sue me.  
I write these when the ideas came to me and so they don't always flow together. Sorry about that.

Pre humans.

The ground shook with the steps of the approaching giant and she lifted her head with a warning growl, putting herself over her still young pups, her wings sheltering them from sight as she growled and barked, in hopes of keeping the giant away from her den and her young.

Then she saw him, over the huge mountains that surrounded her den, huge body outlined by the moons light as he crossed the mountains and turned to her. Huge, powerful and fearsome, though he did not look to be hunting for any meal, he was clearly able to kill her and her pups if he’d so pleased.

She fell silent now but she did not leave her pups, instead she lowered herself over them protecting them under her larger form as she showed submission to this huge predator that continued to approach her den, not stalking or trying to threaten her, more coming to inspect what she was doing here.

She realized that he was a King, likely the ruler of the others here, and that she, not of the earth, have likely been seen as a threat by him until recently, as neither she nor her mate had challenged or hunted him and his kin, only taking out whales and large land dwelling beasts that dared to try and attack their pups.

A whine reached her and she saw one of her pups, the only female and runt of her four, had not been with her litter as she had thought and was instead just a few paws away, blindly calling to her for directions, safety and help.

The giant stopped and shifted his golden gaze to the small pup. He had heard the pup’s call as well.

He looked between the pup and her and then up above her to where her mate was stood, his claws and fangs bared but only in clear show he would defend his mate and their litter to the death.

Then, from above them all, the gentle and delicate song of his Queen as she came down and landed atop the mountains behind him, her wings creating a gust that blew the fog and mist away to show the littlest pup, her upper half stuck in a shallow hole that she could not escape alone.

Slowly, very, very slowly, the King bent low and nudged the tiny form free of the hole and gave an almost assuring rumble from his chest. The runt reached up with its front paws and patted the scaled nose for a moment, licking the scales like any happy pup would, then called out for her mother once again and she responded with a low growl and bark, causing the pup to scramble hurriedly to her and greet her with a happy bark and yip as she nudged them beneath her wing.

The King and Queen looked at them, a family of six, clearly misplaced but clearly not seeking a challenge or a fight, simply a place to raise their pups to age and then move on. 

Then, the King gave a slow clear nod of his huge head and continued his way with a faint rumble from within as his Queen took flight once more. These wolves were not of his world, but they did not intend to stay and thus, he had no reason to kill or harm them if they made no move to kill or harm him.


	2. A visit from the Queen

He flew lazily over the clouds, testing the strength of his wings after a fight with a Cycoline, only to land hurriedly in the rocky mountains of the land below and watch as the huge coloured wings of the Queen passed by overhead and gracefully carried her to a much flatter land as she landed with a cloud of dust and grass as she slowly turned to face him, watching his climb down the mountains and then sit, watching her.

He knew who she was, he knew who her mate was. He would not attack her, not now or ever. But he had to wonder why she had come to this place, her home was away from here, far to the north with the King, so why she was this far west was a shock.

Then he saw it, a jagged, bleeding cut to the underside of her left wing, and the clear claw and bite wounds of a Cycoline attack, a painful injury no doubt and he realized she had landed not because she wished to spook him, nor because she wished for his territory, but because she needed to rest and heal and this was the closest land to do that in. He gave a soft bark and then left her to rest while he took off into the air again to keep watch for her attacker, he had no reason to drive her out, she had done nothing to harm him and she was the mate of the King, he would be a fool to attack her and an honourless one at that, but he would defend her while she was in his territory, he had no love for those who would try to remove her wings.

He returned as the sun set, dropping the carcass of her attacker a young Cycoline nearby, and a few other smaller meals before his family came from their den and began to eat their fill, the pups watching the Queen in awe as she watched them, the oldest male bravely pushing some of their food towards her in offering, though they all kept a respectful distance from her, listening to the Queen chitter and sing soft notes that brought a calmness to the area and a pleasant feeling of warmth. 

He did not wish to invade her space, but he knew that he had to stay close to keep others from attacking her in her weakened state and so he brought her food, though he never came at her from the sides or from behind her, he brought her to the clean waters he drank from and brought her to the shelter of his den when a storm became too harsh for her injured wing, the pups had loved that stormy night, barking and howling at the winds and thunder chasing the rain as pups always did.

When at last the Queen was able and ready to leave their home, she gave him a grateful bow of her head and covered his lands in some of her stardust like fluff granting his lands fertility and life for years to come in a show of her thanks. The six large whales that had been left on his beach was another small thanks that he accepted and shared with his visiting mate and pups when they visited for months to follow.


	3. Grief

He watched them gather from the waters, watching the large winged male and female slowly nudge the smaller ones into a place, gentle and calm, sharing a feast of whales and snakes, it seemed they were preparing to travel far and he had come to insure that no one caused them harm. He watched the runt female, now covered in thick black fur and shining yellow crystals over her back and legs, eagerly take her share of food, she was bigger now and her family was clearly not leaving without her, the mother lifting her by the scruff once their feasting was over while the eldest male pup lay over the Crystals of her back while the two others were carried by their father.

He watched the mother take off first, only to be struck and dragged down by a huge one eyed feline with feathered wings, the pup on her back savagely tore from her and brutally torn apart by smaller winged feline while the runt female howled out in clear pain as her mother was slammed into the ground, sending the runt tumbling into the shallows. The winged male snarled and charged the feline, the two male pups jumping from their father’s back to protect their sister as she scrambled from the salt water and shook off, barking and snarling at the felines that had landed and were trying to attack them, the second male pup gave a pained howl before he was dragged into the air and torn apart as his brother had been by the smaller Cycolines. 

The female gave a death whine, her wings and crystals shattering out as she went limp, her neck in the maw of the giant feline, a Prime Cycoline, the alpha of its family. He watched the male winged wolf attack the Cycoline and realized the fight would not go his way as the pride of Cycolines were ganging up and swarming the father and the two remaining pups.

He would not allow this, this family was not of his world and he had witnessed them care for his Queen.

He rose from the waters and roared, releasing his blue flames rapidly into the Cycolines watching the smaller cats scatter and fall into the waters of the lake, fresh water that no Cycoline seemed to survive in, staining the once blue tides with their greenish blood as they fizzled away as if eaten by the water. The runt female and her last brother moved to avoid his huge feet as he stormed from the water, grabbing the female Cycoline by her wings and tore the right one off, throwing her into the lake as her pride tried to attack him, only to be attacked by the winged male wolf, if not bitten in half, they were shaken violently before being thrown into the waters of the lake.

One of the pup’s yowled in pain and he watched as the last male was torn apart by a pair of much bigger Cycolines, only for the runt female attack with long white claws and a powerful bite that snapped bones and tore flesh, savage and wild the runt moved with speed and grace, killing Cycolines with bites to their throats and backs until at last they fled, leaving only the Prime Cycoline, himself and her father on their island, he watched the Prime Cycoline try to take flight only for the male wolf to lunge and grab her throat and bite hard.

The giant feline went limp and he watched the father let her drop into the fresh waters of the lake with a victorious howl, only to then fall and lay weakly by his fallen mate’s side, his crystals broken and cracked as his heartbeat faded to silence. He watched the runt try to wake them both, whining and barking, pawing the larger wolves to try and stir them from the grip of death, only to whine and howl in mourning as she realized there was no waking her parents.

A loud, powerful and old howl answered the pup’s calls.

He watched as a huge wolf, with black wings and fur, and many different coloured crystals abouts his body flew down from the clouds, his huge wing span larger then even his Queens as he folded them in, standing as tall as himself as he landed in a steady and gentle run in the salt waters without effect. 

They looked at each other, one king of Titans facing another and then the large winged wolf lowered his head in both greeting and respect to him and gave allow rumble from his chest, a greeting he realized not to him but to the pup as a second winged wolf, this one a female with gray wings and fur held back above the clouds, watching the scene as his Queen often did, waiting for the time she was needed.

He returned the nod and growl and stepped aside. They were not here to claim his home nor challenge him, they were here for the pup and that was all they sought. The male made land fall beside him and slowly looked around the island, seeing the dead Cycolines and wolves he gave a soft whine, then he bent his head low and gently nudged the now howling runt, who fell silent and at last and let herself be lifted by this male and held in his maw.

The huge male looked to him and gave a deep growl that he understood was not a threat but a farewell and then with a few short paws of a head start the giant wings flared open and the male flew away. High into the sky and high above the planet’s gravity with his queen at his side, leaving only he, the King of the world’s Titans to watch them leave.

~~~#~~~

He felt the ground shake and move many millions of years later, the air change and then even from deep under the crust of the earth, he heard the powerful howl and let himself smile at the memory of those great beast that had visited before to raise their young. 

There were Dire Dragwolves on his world once again.


	4. Wolves of Space

Earth  
20XX

The invading force as the admiral called them, were not a threat to the humans Monarch insisted. They had found some small plot of fossils that could have been more of these strange winged wolves and several winged felines but nothing more and while their studies of the bones had been extensive and yielded many answers, there was no evidence of what that ate and what threat they could pose to humanity and so all the armies of the world were demanding to know how they killed these strangers to their planet. And yet, the two that had landed in the arctic were not actively hunting humans, and seems to be deliberately avoiding all populated areas, as if searching for something or someone as the reports stated, while the other two had settled in the lake District, soaking themselves daily in the lakes as the horrendous injuries they had suffered from something huge and violent slowly healed, their wings were torn to shreds and ribbons, making their flight ability limited. Dire Dragwolves, that was the name Monarch had given the winged wolves, and they had even named the two, Dire Bori was the male, and Dire Aura, Dire Skoll and Dire Hati were all female, easily defined as male and female in the same way common wolves were studied the two were showing the same behaviour as a mated pair, and for the last year, Monarch had gone to great lengths to study. Protect and monitor the two strange titans as they searched the earth, only to come down from their flight in the Lake District of England, where Dire Bori had seems almost frantic in his efforts to guard Dire Aura, even as the two other females came to their aid, trying to dig the small den they had made deeper to shelter them all, but the earth was soft and did not hold well.

Then, from the ocean Godzilla had come and much to the shock of everyone, the King of Titans had not attacked these strangers as he would have King Ghidorah, instead he used his huge size and dug a deep hallow into the ground, his breath hardening the earth to hold its shape and once he was done, Mothra Queen of the Titans flew over head and sang, fertilizing the ground and repairing the damage of the four Dire Dragwolves with ease. Hours later, Monarch agents reported that the King and Queen remained in the Lake Distract, Mothra singing gently as the King dragged a huge whale from the depth of the oceans, a gift that Dire Aura alone devoured as her male companion seemed to communicate with the King in low growls and small barks. Then the sun set and Dire Aura made her way into the den the King had made her body shaking and her crystals glowing brightly.

Dire Skoll and Dire Hati stood outside the den, their wings tucked in and their ears high, guarding the female inside for what seemed like endless hours of the night until from within the darkness of the den, a high-pitched whine heralded the arrival of new life. Dire Bori gave a joyful howl to the moonless sky, his wings flared wide and his crystals brightly glowing as he stood outside the den, watching from the entrance as Dire Aura tended the growing litter within the darkness, Dire Hati and Dire Skoll acting as guards to the delivery of new wolves and their mother.

Godzilla and Mothra remained close by but did not join the wolves in their joyful moment, the great Queen turned to her King and spoke to him in a language only their kind understood. “It will not be difficult for them to raise their young now. The Cycolines are no longer a threat here.” 

“There are other dangers to a pup then those beasts.” Her King reminded, “some of our own will not be pleased to share the skies with them, nor will the radiation feed them all.”

“Then we shall find food from other places.” A new voice spoke up and the Queen turned to see the new mother looked out at them from her den. “You aided my family when I was a pup and when I left, I found the worlds beyond this place were filled with food for my kind, if my pups need food that this beautiful world can not give them, then I will fly and bring them food from somewhere else until they can fly themselves there.”

“You remember?” The King asked.

“You freed me from the ground, brought us great whales to feed on and helped my sire defeat the Prime Cycoline.” The mother recalled and gave a softly huff. “I would be a fool to forget such kindness, King and Queen of Terra.” 

“Terra?” The Queen repeated. 

“That is the name we give you’re your world.” The male Dire Dragwolf explained, “Terra, for its great lands and waters and tiny life that shapes and changes the places they live in.” 

“Why are you here?” The King asked.

The mother bowed her head. “We lost out pack during an attack and we would not have made it to the birthing planet had we continued.” 

“Our Mates were killed but Cycolines we had to run to protect our pups.” One of the two other females explained the other lowering her ears and wings in great sorrow. “We will leave when our pups are ready for space travel.”

“And when will that be?” The King asked, not in an impatient way, but more a worried way as he glanced at the now gathering humans. 

“Birthing takes as long as it takes, but the pups will be able to survive travel when the seasons of this world have passed us by three times each.” The mother assured and then looked to the King. “Something worries you King of Terra?”

“There was another who came from the stars like you and his defeat has lead to many new things here, these little ones,” he began and nodded towards the small ones moving around behind him, “they rule the surface and study us, but others, others are cruel and try to hurt us. And they have weapons that can hurt us, that could hurt your pups and even break your crystals.”

The mother looked down at her young, then at her fellow Dires, each one of whom nodded slowly. “Then we shall do as we have always done.” She said, “You rule the Titans of Terra, as such, we shall not seek to anger you but if the little ones hurt us, we will hurt them back.”

The King and Queen looked at one another and then the Queen nodded. “We can accept this.”

A tiny hand pressed itself against the Queen’s back leg and she slowly turned to see one of the two identical woman at her feet who could speak to her and, careful of her own powers when used on such small minds, the Queen of Titans reached out to the twin with her mind to explain this matter. The twin listened, watching the memories of the Dire Dragwolves that have visited before and nodded her thanks before quietly leaving to report her information to the other humans.

Life was about to become very interesting indeed.


	5. Studies and agreements

Monarch watched the Dire Dragwolves carefully but at a safe distance, never getting too close as they did not wish to cause any stress to the new mother nor were they in any rush to make themselves an enemy to the winged wolves and so very carefully and very slowly, the agents began documenting all they could. Dire Aura had given birth to sixteen pups, nine males and seven females, and while all were healthy and lively, one of the male pups had unique crystal formations that were thicker and darker than the others on his back. A similar formation was noticed on one of the male pups of Dire Skoll, who birthed a litter of ten pups, six females and four males, while Dire Hati’s seven pups, six males and one female did not have this same formation.

In total, the birthing took just over two months, during which time Dire Bori brought whales, sharks, giant squids and a strange glowing rock from outer space down into the den for the female Dire Dragwolves and when he wasn’t hunting he was laid at the entrance of the den, guarding the females as their gave birth and also watching over his own pups as they began to slowly explore the area outside the den, sniffing at everything new and strange to them, but never coming close to the humans, though they did try and paw at the drones that flew overhead, eventually, all the pups were big enough to leave the den and including the parents, there were now thirty-seven Dragwolves, an alarming number that worried the armies of the world but much to the shock of the soldiers, Dire Bori and Dire Aura began hunting to feed everyone, as Dire Aura’s pups were now old enough to eat on meats and also seemed able to absorb solar energy into their crystals.

During one hunt, Monarch was able to get a good image of each of the pups and was able to name several of them, Dire Bori and Dire Aura’s pups were labelled ‘AB Litter Pup 1 to 16’ though Pup 1, the male with strange formations on his back was nicknamed Zeus, Dire Hati’s littler were ‘H Litter Pup 1 to 7’, pup 7, the only female was nicknamed Snow, as she was pure white and at first Monarch was worried she would be blind or deaf, but she proved to be able to hear and see just as well as her brothers, Dire Skoll’s Litter were labelled ‘S Litter Pup 1 to 10’, Pup 5, also a male with strange formations of his back was nicknamed Thor. 

The pups grew quickly and much like wolf pups of earth, they play fought with each other, though Snow was never without at least one of her brothers at her side, as she was the smallest of all the pups, but never was she cast our or shunned by the other pups nor was she ever pushed aside when feeding time came, in fact the pups would often wait for Snow to take the first bite of all the food Dire Aura and Bori brought them. At one year of age, the four Dire Dragwolves began howling out over the ocean and after two days Mothra flew overhead, her great wings showering the land with gentle warmth and dust. Godzilla arrived shortly after his Queen, and the pups, much to the human’s shock, all lowered the heads as if bowing to the King and Queen. 

Whatever was said between the four adult Dires and the Terra rulers, it was important and after a nod and a gently nuzzles to their pups, the four Dires took off into the sky, leaving their pups in the care of the King and Queen. The pups were well behaved for their new carers, they did not run amuck or try to bite at Mothra’s wings, though it was clear some of the pups were in awe of them, some bravely sniffing at the large soft spans but never pawing them while others sniffed at Godzilla’s huge spines and claws, once inspections were over, the pups went about what was normal for them, playing, sleeping, swimming in the lakes, and trying to master their pouncing and sneaking. After a good meal, the pups all retreated into their den, Thor and Zeus closest to the entrance while their siblings and den mates settled where they wanted inside the den to sleep while Mothra sang gently to them and Godzilla stayed alert, watching the sky and land for threats.

When the pups woke up, again they were straight back to playing and practicing, Snow however seemed more content to lay in the sunlight and continue to sleep, Thor and Zeus soon joining her along with four other pups, all of them showing signs of becoming easily tired out and struggling to move correctly. 

Two days passed and the Dire returned, their crystal like formations burning brightly and their radiation levels almost peaking to explosion, but the King and Queen did not seem worried, instead they moved aside and allowed the Dires into the den where their pups slept, backing away from the den as the radiation levels cont8nued to build and build and build and then, as if a switch had ben flicked the levels dropped rapidly, and Monarch was able to get a drone inside the den to witness the Dragwolf pups latching their teeth into the Crystals of the Dire Dragwolves bodies. When asked what was happening, Mothra explained it as a mass feeding, to help give the pups a much-needed boost of radiation to help their development and also kickstart their own crystals’ growth to let them start developing their own wings.

“All Dragwolves have wings?” One human asked.

“No.” All eyes fell on Dire Aura as she continued to speak mind to mind with the humans as a group. “Only Dires have true wings, our pups will only grow their wings to fly from planet to planet during our migrations or to display for a mate. Their wings will be much like the wings of the Terra Queen, thin and beautiful, bot not made to carry more than their own weight, the wings of a Dire are true wings and carry us and three times our own weight.”

“Why didn’t your parents do this for you?” Godzilla asked her.

Dire Aura shook her head. “The Cycoline Primes were many and vastly spread, if they had scented our feedings they would have come in leaps and bounds to this world of yours and infected it with their toxic stench. Killing all they did not desire for themselves.” She explained, “Our kind visit and take little more than what we need to heal and then move on, the Cycolines comes, infest, breed, settle and they never leave.” 

“The one your father killed?” Godzilla questioned.

“An invading Prime who wanted to take this world, she mistook our scents as a dominant Alphas and attacked up because she didn’t know that you and the Queen were rulers here and we were just visiting.”

Godzilla listened and then asked, “Will you help us fight them, if they come here again?”

Dire Aura nodded. “We are enemies from birth and after what they did to my family, they have an eternal enemy in me.”

The King nodded his head.


	6. First Blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pups fight for their place in the pack and not everyone plays fair.

The first signs of powers in the pups began to show now they were bigger. Thor and Zeus now had their own wings and were trying to learn how to fly as well as how to use their claws and teeth in a real fight, sparks of all colours could be seen as the pups began to develop a breath like weapon similar to Godzilla and Ghidorah, but the read outs from the machines clearly showed that the Pups breaths were far more condensed and powerful, though it clear that the more the pups used their breath like attack, the less effective it became until the pups had to rest or sleep until they could ‘recharge’.

Another pup of notice was Dire Skoll’s 9th pup, a male with larger red crystals on his back and thick black fur was nicknamed Fenrir, he was one of the biggest pups but also seemed to be the boldest and most likely to pick fights with his fellow males, he also started to show aggression towards any pup that didn’t back off when the smaller pups submitted in their play fights. He proved to be a protective and loyal pup, ready to learn anything new and often Fenrir could be found trying to mimic the actions of his mother or Dire Bori when the male could spare time to teach the males how to fight.

The first fight for dominance in the puppy pack came when Zeus and Thor were play fighting, Zeus getting a good bite on Thor’s leg before the other males of Dire Aura and Dire Bori’s litter jumped in and tried to take down Zeus, Thor backed off from the fight, growling at the other males, but clearly not wanting to get involved in the dominance fight of another litter, his used his wing to block his own brother’s jumping in the fight while Snow stopped her fight with Fenrir, who had admittedly been winning to hide behind the bigger pup at the sound of the first real fight happening. Zeus held his own well, throwing his brother down and keeping them down as he continued to fight, until one of his brothers charged him from behind and tried to bite off Zeus’s wing, this resulting in Zeus using his breath attack on his brothers and drawing first blood. 

This was enough to bring Dire Bori into the fight, the huge male slamming his paws down heavily and snapping his teeth at his sons in a clear order for the fighting to stop and stop now. However the youngest son did not heed the order and lunged at Zeus while his back was turned, only to be knocked down by Fenrir’s huge form, his crystals were sparking brightly and his claws were pulsing with energy, the other pups quickly surrounded Zeus with Thor as a untied pack against the attacker.

Zeus was the alpha of the pups from that day on, though he often let the pups do as they pleased as long as they were well behaved and did not go against what their parents had set down as law already, but Zeus did make it clear that his rule was shared equally with Thor and also with Fenrir.

After a few more fights, it was clear that despite her smaller size and white colour, Snow proved to be the fastest swimmer and runner of the pack, she was clever and quick on her paws, often beating the bigger pups in their fights for places in the pack by using her speed and smaller size to tire the others out before she knocked them down, though her teeth did not hurt much, her claws were sharp and long, leaving her in a comfortable place in the pack, though it was now common to see Thor or even Fenrir playing a game of tug of war with a bone with Snow, trying to strengthen her bite and also to help loosen her puppy teeth so the adult ones could grow in. 

Another fight broke out a few months later between the females of the pups and while Snow did not actively seek to fight with her fellow pups outside of games or practice, she did not let the other females push her down to the omega station and instead fought claw and fangs with them until it was only her and the biggest female, one of Aura’s daughters who often pushed Snow over when they were still small pups, the two were evenly matched with Snow having shredded the bigger female’s right ear and inflicting a deep bite to the bigger female’s underbelly, while her white fur was stained pink with a cut to the shoulders and a bloody eye.

The bigger female then bit hard into the crystals on Snow’s back, the sound Snow made was beyond agonizing and she fell limp, howling as the other females instantly backed away in fear. Dire Hati moved so fast it took slowing the playback down by fifty times to see her movements with the human eye, her huge teeth snapped down on the bigger pup’s neck, ripping her from Snow’s back with a swift twist of the head and threw the pup into the shallows of the water, standing over her youngest pup with a savage snarl as Dire Aura snarled at her daughter with what could only be called a mother’s fury as she snatched the pup up from the water and carried her off, none to gently. The rest of Dire Hati’s pups paced back and forth in front of Snow, gently nudging her muzzle and whining frantically as their only sister struggled to move, her crystals sparking and pulsing rapidly as she struggled to breath, even as Dire Hati lifted her white pup by the scruff and carried her into the den, leaving the attacker to her punishment at the paws of her mother.

Fenrir and Zeus brought the biggest kill from the hunt that day to the den but did not dare to enter the space as Snow’s pained whines continued to echo through the chamber long into the night and on into the following morning, until Dire Aura returned from wherever she had taken her pup alone and dropped a bright glowing stone of highly volatile radiation in front of Dire Hati and nudged it towards Snow with a light whine. Weakly, almost as if the pain were too much to allow proper movement, Snow bit into the stone as she had latched onto her mother’s back only a few short months ago to grow and develop, the stone sparking and crackling as its energy seeped into Snow’s teeth and deeper into her body, the cracks in her Crystal’s made by the bigger female slowly healing over with new crystals until the energy was gone and the stone in her teeth shattered into dust. Snow fell into a deep slumber after that, her brothers curled up around her growling as Thor braved the anger of the still protective mother and brothers to carefully look over the healed crystals and then laid beside Snow, covering her small white form with his wing while Dire Hati sent the other female pups running with a snarled growl if they dared to try and get near them.

Monarch agents who had followed Dire Aura said that the Dire Dragwolf had dropped her own pup into the salt water of the ocean and left her to struggle back to shore then used a much more powerful blast from her Crystals to ‘seal’ her pup inside the stone she’d brought back and given to Snow. When the humans came to ask why, Dire Skoll explained darkly. “Biting into the crystals of a another pup the way Shelass did to the Albin is forbidden. It is a betrayal of trust and pack law, for Shelass to do that was proof she would kill any female who dared to challenge her place and that is a mentality we cannot allow. She would not change her ways, not once she has tasted Raw Crystal Energy and kept her hold even after the Albin went limp.” 

“So. Dire Aura had no choice but to kill her own pup?” 

“We make our pack laws from birth and anyone who break those laws is a threat to our pack as a whole,” Dire Skoll stated grimly. “We have no place in our packs for a Shatter Tooth.”


	7. losses and Dominace shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pup pack is slowly starting to find its ranking, and the numbers are starting to slip. But the ruling pups learn that not all fights are won with violence and force.

The Pups did not start anymore fights with Snow after the loss of the would be Alpha Female Shelass as the Dires had called her, and the established order of Zeus, Thor and Fenrir remained unchallenged as they three took turns to watch over Snow as the white female struggled to get back to her paws, even with their help the white female was unsteady and fearful of the other female pups. 

The unsteady peace however did not last and when it was clear that Snow would survive and heal from what Shelass had done to her, the fighting over position and rank started up again though now Snow was left alone by the other females and only ever given the most gentle of nudges, paw pats or playful nips by the males, as Zeus and Fenrir made it clear with a harsh bark that she was not to be harmed, Thor made it perfectly clear he would kill any pup who dared to try and hurt Snow by tearing the left ear from one of his own brothers’ leading to an infection that had killed the pup after he’d knocked Snow over none to gently in a fight. Zeus and Fenrir had since been taking turns to spar with Thor after the four Dires had given the trio a harsh barking at.

Each fight between the pups was more violent than the last, females seeking to better their standing, males trying to take over as Alpha or abusing their station to try and take more than their fair share of food led to bloodier and harsher fights, often the injuries were ugly and gradually the number of pups began to diminish. All the fights were watched by the Dires, but none of them stepped in or interfered as their pups sorted themselves out with each violent fight, though the females did mourn the loss of their pups, and collected the crystalized radiation that remained of their pups and either absorbed them into their own crystals or gave them to Snow, who reluctantly bit into them and took the energy for herself.

Monarch kept detailed reports of every fight, wins and losses, chain of command, positionings and rank of the pack day and night. Them, one night under the full moon, a fight broke out between Thor and Zeus that brought new questions and altered the chain of command. 

The course of that fight had been Zeus’s generous gesture of bringing food over to Snow, who had settled down to rest after a long day of exploring the territory with her brothers, at the time, Thor and Fenrir had been sparring not too far off and only noticed Snow’s return when one of the other females gave a greeting bark to one of her brothers. 

Seeing Snow take food from another male had caused Thor to charge Zeus with a vicious snarl, Snow jumping back as the two tumbled by her, the offered food forgotten as the two winged Alphas snarled and growled at one another and now the two were in the shallows of one of the near by lakes, neither willing to step down or yield while the other pups stood back and watched, none of them daring to step in as the two winged Alpha’s battled it out and the Dires circled overhead. 

It was a bloody fight, turning the shallows dark with Dragwolf blood as the two fought, Thor intent on killing Zeus while Zeus endured the fight to tire Thor out, both suffered injuries to their wings, both lost teeth and claws in the other, neither was gentle and neither held back even though it was clear that they were evenly matched.

To everyone’s shock, Fenrir and Snow where the ones to put an end to the fight, Fenrir getting between the two winged males, getting a nasty bite to his right fore leg from Thor and a deep gash to his side from Zeus before he unleashed a blinding flash of bloody red light from his crystals that forced the fighters to back off of one another and give Snow the opening she needed to charge at Thor and grab the winged male’s throat in her teeth and force him on to his back. Fenrir put himself between Zeus and them, giving the other a low growl that clearly wasn’t a challenge, but was a clear threat if the winged male dared to keep going now Snow was involved.

Thor threw Snow off after the shock of being blinded and pinned wore off, but he did not attack her, instead he barked and snarled at her violently, his wings flaring and crystals pulsing with power. Snow responded in kind, snarling, barking and growling at the winged male and even going as far as to jump at the bigger male and strike his muzzle with her claws, stunning Thor and forcing him to back up. Snow kept snarling at him, kept barking and growling and nipping at him until Thor was backed into the trees with no where to go, unable to do anything else, the winged male laid down. Submitting to the smallest pup of their pack with a low whine.

Snow turned from him, kicked dirt on his with her hind legs and then went to Zeus, Fenrir backing up a few steps to allow her space to control the interaction, Zeus lowered his head and wings in a clear display of shame as she growled at him, he gave a low huff and whined in response but did not lay down and after a few tense moments Snow stepped closer to the dominant Alpha and pushed her head against his, her crystals glowing and shimmering. The machines in the Monarch base began to bleep and whirl with alerts as if in warning though there was no danger to the humans as they watched Zeus’s worst injuries, a bite to his throat and a bleeding slash to his stomach stopped bleeding and became scars, the tears and holes in his wings closing up with white skin.

When Snow stepped away from Zeus, he looked at himself as best he could, then looked at Snow, watching as she stepped closer to Fenrir and gently pressed her nose to his side, the gash Zeus had caused to the other male closing up right before his eyes while Fenrir cleaned the bite on his leg, stepping away from Snow and giving her a very, very gentle head butt in way of refusing her aid with the bite. 

Thor slowly stood back up but Snow did not approach or look him, instead she padded out of the water and shook her paws off, then went back to the den, shadowed by her brothers. Fenrir looked to the still injured male and then to Zeus, waiting for the dominant Alpha to make a move the rest of the pups looking amongst themselves and at the three males stayed in the shallows for a brief time before Zeus shook himself off and left the water, Fenrir following him after a moment, and then the other pups, Thor was left to tend to himself.

Snow and her brothers were sat outside the den and after taking a shark for herself from the pile of food, Zeus and Fenrir shared the rest of the food out with the other pups before feeding themselves with what was left. Thor limped by them all and retreated into the den to sulk and tend his own injuries and was not seen for the rest of the night.

Fenrir began a game of tug the bone with Snow.


	8. Rodon's encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something had attacked Rodon and left him in a state so weak he is close to death, its close to the time the Dire Dragwolves leave to colect radiation to feed their pups in a mass feeding, but the sudden atack and the increasing tention makes everyone worry.

Rodon’s sudden arrival had caused a great deal of fear, the fires his wings had had causes were easily doused thanks to the arrival of the Queen of Terra and the actions of the Dire Dragwolves kicking dirt over the flames as the Queen landed, struggling to lift the bigger flier from the ground and carry him with her. The volcanic titan was a mess, his wings were broken in places, the oozing life blood that kept him alive scorching the earth as he lay weak and fading fast on the ground, trying even in his weak state to crawl after the Queen of Titans.

Whatever was said between the Terra Queen and the Dires silenced as Hati’s pups raced forwards with Fenrir, bringing Snow with them as the white female nudged the fire Titan’s beak, her crystals pulsing brightly as Fenrir jumped onto Rodon’s back, using his breath like flames to seal the oozing gaps as Snow tried to keep Rodon from fading away.

Mothra chittered and sand to the Dires pleadingly and with a small dog, Dire Hati called the pups away while Dires Skoll, Bori and Aura allowed Mothra to cover them in her sticky silk and wrap it around Rodon’s huge form, holding him securely as the Dires pulled the weakening titan into the air and followed the Queen, Snow clinging to Rodon’s head as they flew in a continued effort to try and use her gift of healing to save the fire titan. 

Monarch followed the path and were ready and waiting to continued their observations of the scene at Katla, the nearest active Volcano they were taking Rodon too, Snow jumping from Rodon to Mothra as the Dires lowered him into the core of the Volcano via a whole that Godzilla had made.

Godzilla waited until Rodon was under the lava to approach the Dires, offering them a sparking, highly volatile rock he had been holding. The sight of it was enough to anger the Dires while Snow whined and hid behind Mothra.

Dire Bori took the jewel and broke it in his teeth with a snarling bark.

Whatever it was, this stone did not bode well for anyone.

The Dire Dragwolves were now on hyper alert, the pups kept under closer watch then ever and after six weeks in Katla’s lava Rodon returned and began to circle the lakes, coming into land in the coastal shallows as the King of Terra arrived with Mothra and, much to the shock of Monarch, Mufo and Scylla surfaced with him and reports had both Behemoth and Methuselah were on their way towards the den sight as well. 

Six months later as the sun rose to greet the autumn kissed world, the fighting between the pups was done with for the time being, twelve of the pups had died from the fighting, and six were claimed by sickness, leaving only fifteen of the original thirty-three pups in the pack. As before they all bowed their heads respectfully to the two as the Dires left Earth for the stars and once their new guardians were settled, the pups want about their now normal lives, Zeus and Fenrir sharing duty as Dominant Alphas while Thor, still shunned by Snow for his attack on Zeus buried the bones of their morning meal, a female with rose pink crystals on her back dragged a whale towards the Terra rulers before going back to where three of the pups were chasing the autumn leaves in the wind. Snow was easily picked out because of her white fur amongst the variety of shades and patches of her packmates, playing tug the bone with one of Fenrir’s female siblings with brown fur and green crystals on her back.

As the sun began to arch into midday, the ground began to shake with the lumbering foot falls of another great Terra beast, so much so that the young pups who had been standing were knocked flat on their stomachs as the Titan Behemoth came around the den and dipped his head to Godzilla and Mothra, presenting them with a strange jagged clump of raw sparking ore that had the pups growling and their fur standing on end. It had no radiation or signs of life within it as theirs did, but clearly something about it did not sit well with the pups, Mothra carefully inspected the stone and then shattered it with a sharp stab while Godzilla and Behemoth grunted and rumbled at one another.

Hours later, the pups retreated into the den to sleep for the night as the Terra Titans stood guard over their den.

The air was tense and heavy and despite the clear threat felt by the titans, the military was not convinced it was a threat that humanity needed to worry about.


End file.
